


thunder & lightning

by m4hal



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, kaito dumb, shuichi is just tired dude, this is kinda short sorry fhgdhgc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4hal/pseuds/m4hal
Summary: based off a song i heard. https://youtu.be/MDBc1gzBpbc





	thunder & lightning

Everything is bleak when I open my eyes again for the first time in what seems like days. I’ve been sleeping a lot, only to take small pauses to wake when the morning and nighttime announcements come in blaring. I’d say I haven’t kept track of the days, but that’s an understatement since I’m pretty sure I’m starting to smell bad. It’s disgusting, but my legs are numb to feeling and my head is pounding. My eyes close again to pause and probably take another nap. It’s all too familiar for me to have any interest in what’s going on around me. I’m numb to feeling anything.  
I roll over in bed, the thick layer of blankets following like I knew they’d inevitably would, and the screen on the opposing side of the room clicks on. Yup, it’s night again.

Just as I’m half-asleep again, my doorbell rings. Jolting awake, I decide to ignore it in hopes the visitor would give up on me. Maybe I’d be a good target for the next murder. I wouldn’t struggle.  
The doorbell rings again. And again. And again. And...I decide to get up to open the door and tell the person to leave me alone. Or if they were coming to murder me, I’d pretend to put up a fight. When I crawl out of bed, my legs are basically toothpicks and I can hardly keep my balance for the first few stumble-steps to the source of the ringing. I’m even more annoyed now, and me standing just reminds me how empty my stomach is. Before opening the door, I allow myself to dry heave against the wall. I undo my lock and wriggle the knob open during another ring was happening, to see one of my classmates on the other side of the door. Kaito Momota. Yeah, that guy.

My hat droops over my face to cover my tired eyes, to which I’m grateful because of the height difference between us. I fake a small smile, like one of the ones you do when you’re ordering food by yourself and are so nervous that you can feel yourself sweating and getting red in the face because the cashier asks you to talk louder and then you talk too loud and everyone is looking at you. I gulp and wait for him to make the first move. After all, I wouldn’t know what would be useful for me to say right now. My heart starts pounding, but I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe it's because I'm self conscious that I reek, especially because I’ve been wearing the same uniform since he last saw me on Kaede’s execution day.Finally, breaking my apprehension, Kaito decides to talk.

“Hey...I haven’t seen you in the dining hall for the past three days. You’ve been staying here, right?”

I nod reluctantly, and Kaito allows himself into my room. I don’t assume he wants to stay long, so I let the door remain open. Kaito stands idly with his hand in his pocket while I go back to sit on my bed. Hopefully he can just tell me what he wants to say and leave. 

“Can you close the door? We need to talk about something.”

I’m too tired to protest, so I comply to his order.

"Alright, good."

I think he’s uncomfortable with what he’s doing, but regardless he took the spot next to me and shifted in place to look at me. His legs were crossed and his hands were on his knees. I never really imagined that someone would be on my bed, but I’m not going to tell him to leave. I know he wants to vent to me right now, but I’m clueless to why he would come to me for that of all the people here. He would be better going to possibly anyone else. Running his hand through his hair, he shoots a look to me and starts to talk again. I know he’s trying to look me in the eyes, but I’m just staring between his eyebrows so I can avert eye contact.

“Here, I need to talk to you, but since you were here without leaving for so long I brought you some food.” 

As he said that, he took something folded in some napkins from his jacket and held it out to me. Because I was hesitant to take it, he settles this by placing it in my lap. I quietly thank him and unfold the paper to see that it contained an obscene amount of buttered toast. The butter was already soaked in, so I assume that it’s somewhat old and the only reason why it was still warm is because it was against Kaito’s body for so long. 

“So,” I pipe up. “What did you want to talk to me about, Kaito?”

I start to chew on the food he provided me while he started to talk. It might have just been nervousness and my drowsiness, but I felt like he was intentionally watching me eat to make sure I swallow completely, like a babysitter or a caregiver or something. Maybe I should just listen to him while he’s here.

“I know you’re still sad about Kaede dying, and that’s perfectly normal to feel, but you know that she would want you to take care of yourself like a real man, and everyone’s really worried about you right now. We still have to get out of here together, and you can’t just sleep all the time if you want to figure out who the mastermind is. Starting tomorrow, I’m going to come by here everyday after the nighttime announcements and you can come train with me like i already do, okay?”

Pausing, I mull it over in my head. It might be an empty promise, but I should agree since he came to check up on me when no one else did.

“Sure, Kaito. I’ll train with you.”

“Can you try to come to breakfast tomorrow after the morning announcements? It’d be cool to have you there.”

“I’ll try my best.”

By then, he’s made his eyes to the toast I’ve completely eaten and that made me feel a bit paranoid about what he was thinking of me. That was until he gave me a firm pat on the back with that carefree smile he’s always had with him. 

“Hey, while I’m here, you should take a shower so we can talk a bit more after you come out and you’re decent. Maybe I can stay over, too, and we can talk about what it was like before we got sent here.”

I nod to him again. I’m too tired to say no to him yet again, and I should shower now since it has apparently been three days since I’ve done so. I get up slowly and retrieve some clothes from the drawer on the other side of the room and walk into my bathroom. Either way, Kaito is still on my mind. If he hadn’t come tonight, I would have slept for the next few days in all honesty. My chest feels really strange when I keep thinking about him, but I think I like it that way. It’s better than thinking about dying, for now.

Ever since I got here, he’s been really good at hyping the group up. Almost as good as Kaede, really. I know both of them would’ve been great friends with each other if she hadn’t died. I hope I’m still friends with him when we get out of here. I don’t care if I keep contact with anyone else, but for some reason I can’t place I want him to be with me for as long as we can. I didn’t know friendship could be this strong.

It is a strong friendship if he’s coming up to check on me like this, though. I see potential in it, unlike a lot of other things that have to do with me. I wonder what training with Kaito would be like. If we’re doing it everyday, it better not be too hard to do. What kind of training would I need to do, anyway? I’m a detective-in-training and he’s an astronaut, so how is the training we both need to do anyway similar? I probably shouldn’t doubt him, he knows what he’s doing.

My shower went well, considering that I actually took it and my hair isn’t greasy anymore. Since I had brought clothes with me before getting in, I was luckily able to change into them before having to face Kaito again. It’s a uniform in the same style as my last, but I don’t put my hat back on since my hair is still dripping. I hope I didn’t keep him waiting too long.

But, when I came out...Kaito was asleep in my bed. I join next to him, trying to make myself as small as I could to prevent touching him as that’d probably make him uncomfortable. We’re back-to-back, but I can feel him inching closer. After a few minutes of just laying down, I could feel our chests rising and falling in the same rhythm as each others. Normally at a time like this, he would say something like that this was to improve our friendship or that he was sleeping here in order to make sure I get up tomorrow, but I wasn’t so sure. 

I think he’s feeling restless, because after a little while he turned over and slung his huge arm over me, lying his head in the crook of my neck. I couldn’t go back to sleep because of either that or because of the three day sleep I took already, but Kaito and I remained in the same position the remainder of the night.


End file.
